Not So Alone
by Keynn
Summary: Because of who he is, Ichigo can not simply over look the fact that Rukia suffers alone just like he once did. -- IchiRuki


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

* * *

**

**Not So Alone.**

_IchiRuki_

It was hard for Ichigo to believe there might be anything perfect about his world. He could agree with himself when he thought that his life was pretty screwed up. . . and it was. Few could say they'd gone through most of the hell he'd gone through, they hadn't. He'd carried burdens and regrets that far surpassed _most_ of the general population. Except for one – maybe. And now, he was listening to that one person – who, just so happened, to be the only thing that bordered on what might be considered a glimmer of perfection – and she was hurt.

Kuchiki Rukia was strong. She wasn't an expert fighter, nor was she highly regarded for achievements, but she was strong. She could fight. She held back fear. She had an attitude that scared the scowl right off of Ichigo's face. . . or melted it. It just depended on the day. But right now, she wasn't any of those things. Right now she was alone, and Ichigo knew – because he had been through it all – that she was tearing herself apart. By all accounts her life was probably more hell then his own. He hadn't known the full story for a very long time, not until recently, but her life was bad. She didn't know any of her real family, just a name. And she'd grown up a rouge child. She'd held back things that would have been better to just get out and let go. And, because Ichigo couldn't help but think the thought, she was a midget, and short people had it rough to begin with. He laughed.

Now watching her, when she thought that she was alone and he and his family were gone, punching a pillow repeatedly and then letting it go effortlessly just to kick it again with a new found hatred and sadness, he wanted to tell her she wasn't alone. Not ever.

He opened the door fully and knew immediately that Rukia had heard it as she kicked the pillow under his bed and turned around for the briefest of moments to wipe away tears, Ichigo was sure. And then she had spun around with all the pose of royalty and landed softly on his bed, all traces of what might have been on her face seconds ago, gone. Damn, it was just to easy to tell now, when she was trying to fake something.

"Hey Ichigo, you're back." She stated, looking at him in moderate confusion. Usually, she could tell when he had returned, and she was seriously hoping he hadn't seen her, she didn't need another excuse for him to feel like he had to protect her. He had enough people to watch over. She could handle herself. He nodded, walking to his computer chair and twirling it around, only to stop it halfway and sit in it.

"Don't try to pull that innocent crap on me." He muttered, his scowl hadn't deepened but Rukia thought it stood out more, based solely on his words. She furrowed her brow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She covered, so he was on to her. It didn't mean that he knew anything, simply that he knew _her_. She was pretty sure she knew him well, too.

"Listen midget-" Rukia glared. "- I can tell when things are bothering you. The rest of the world might not, but don't lump me with them. If you have something to say, say it. Don't go beating up stuffed objects. . . or, if you do, do it to Kon." He stated, still looking at her. She was strong, he knew. But something had to be done, he couldn't allow her to keep suffering when everything was suppose to be better. A war had ended dammit! Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Idiot, nothing is wrong."

"Like hell it's not."

And having no way to respond, and nothing to counter the arrogant man with, Rukia simply groaned, and grabbed her book and ignored his statement, which didn't go well with Ichigo.

He stood up and scowled, walking to her. The book that was once in her hands was now on the floor, the page forgotten and would be difficult to retrieve.

"Idiot!" Rukia growled. It sent a shiver up Ichigo's spine. She could be fierce, and in all honesty – a secret honesty that wouldn't be mentioned outside of his own head, amongst places Zangetsu and his hollow wouldn't even be able to find – that didn't bother Ichigo in the least. He could call it sexy, or maybe just think it, so as to avoid missing limbs.

In a similar way, Rukia almost enjoyed watching Ichigo be assertive. It bugged the hell out of her that he insisted on fixing everyone's problems. But he was good, and he cared. Sometimes, that was enough in and of it's self to keep her from thinking to long on things she'd rather not dwell on. A moment of lingering silence engulfed the two as Ichigo watched her and she glared back, before looking away and sighing.

"I know how you like to be with people who mean something to you-" She stated, her voice sounded almost professional, which annoyed Ichigo the faintest bit, though that wasn't abnormal for Rukia. "But I'm a big girl, and I can handle things. . . with that being said–" Her eyes softened along with her tone.

Ichigo almost blushed.

Almost.

"Thank you. Your a fool, but a caring fool, and as much as I'm sure you blame yourself for not being able to help me. . . you are. More then you know."

Ichigo was willing to overlook the subliminal insult this one time as he plopped down on the bed next to her. Something in his mind wanted him to smile, just a little. If he could help her by simply being there, what if he was a little more?

Without fully processing the situation, and paying no mind to the undoubted results, he took the opportunity to help and kissed her. She didn't have some sweet identifiable taste, but rather just a softness, and he knew he was enjoying it far more then he was going to tell her as he pushed further. To light of mind to realize that his eyes had closed, and that Rukia was staring, in open shock, before she, too closed her eyes. She wasn't going to admit it, but it felt nice. And although her problems weren't gone, she wasn't burden so much by them, not when he acted this way. Pulling back, he smirked.

"Midgets are too short to stand alone."

And everything was back to normal as Rukia kicked him and stood up.

"Idiot."

* * *

_It is strange, making a transition from from one anime to another. I hope I didn't mess up to terribly._

_Any mistakes? Please notify, thanks. :)_

_Thanks to **Lunacat13** and **Aosugiru Sora** for the correction._


End file.
